


In The Blink of an Eye (Don't Say Goodbye)

by Alexithymiac



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Rewrite, Crying, Emotions, Other, Panic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexithymiac/pseuds/Alexithymiac
Summary: Josh didn't want Eli to die.He didn't want to lose him too, he couldn't.But as he kneeled down on the ground, holding Eli's body close to him as he bled out, he wasn't so sure he had a choice.
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan & Josh Wheeler, Eli Cardashyan/Josh Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	In The Blink of an Eye (Don't Say Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Daybreak fic an it's just a little Josh and Eli thing. It can be seen as both platonic and romantic, depending on what you want to take from it.

It all happened so fast. 

One second Eli was standing next to the cage, jokingly saying something about stabbing Josh "Right in his dumb face," and the next he was on the ground, Jaden Hoyles above him a he yelled and fought against the much larger teen. 

Josh could hardly do anything besides try to get this god damn fucking cage open, and yell out that "It's only Eli! It's Eli!"

He couldn't really see what had happened, he thought that Eli was okay. 

But when he kneeled down beside him, after finally freeing himself from that godforsaken cage, it was plain to see that Eli was anything but okay. 

The first thing he noticed was how scared he looked, staring down at the thick layer of blood covering the palms of his trembling hands. He looked so drastically different than he had a few moments ago, walking down the street beside Josh, absolutely beaming as they had their childish verbal Pokèmon game. Josh didn't like the look in his eyes, it wasn't a look Eli should have. 

Then there was the wound itself. It was far from visible under the layers of clothes, but with the blood pumping out of it rapidly, even as Eli desperately tried to stop it, he knew it was bad. 

He knew there wouldn't be a happy ending to this story. 

But was there ever really one? In the end did anyone Josh know ever get a happy ending? No. 

Because Josh knew, especially now, that if he weren't so hell-bent on 'saving' Sam, Eli wouldn't be here. 

If he could've just moved on, and accepted the truth, Eli would still be at the mall, driving Josh crazy, while simultaneously being so charismatic he managed to make Josh glad he was stuck with him. 

But instead he was here, struggling to breathe as he choke on the blood that stained his teeth and lips. 

Josh didn't want Eli to die.

He didn't want to lose him too, he couldn't. 

But as he kneeled down on the ground, holding Eli's body close to him as he bled out, he wasn't so sure he had a choice. 

"Eli- Fuck get up! C'mon man wake up! Please!"

Choking on desperate sobs he hoped to god he'd open his damn eyes, he hoped so badly that he would get up, flashing that infuriatingly amused grin and triumphantly yell that he'd been pranked. 

But he knew better. 

As Josh sat there, cradling Eli's limp, bleeding form, he realized. 

He could save him. 

He had the bike, and Eli was still breathing. 

He had time. 

Not a second after this realization, he gently hoisted Eli into his arms and placed him in the cage, hopping onto the stupid knock-off Triumph bike, and riding it as fast as he possibly could back to the mall. 

He's not dead yet. 

There's still time.


End file.
